


What Is Bought Is Cheaper Than a Gift

by Kahtya Sofia (KahtyaSofia)



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Last Author Standing - jack&ianto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-16
Updated: 2011-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KahtyaSofia/pseuds/Kahtya%20Sofia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Ianto find their own version of Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Is Bought Is Cheaper Than a Gift

Tescos was never crowded this time of morning. Jack supposed that was why Ianto chose this time to shop.

They had nearly everything on Ianto’s list, and were turning down another aisle, when Jack caught sight of a display. It was a delightfully garish arrangement of pinks, reds and whites. Stuffed bears, clutching heart-shaped boxes of cheap chocolate, lined the shelves in preparation for the Valentine’s holiday.

“Hey, Ianto,” Jack said, tugging the sleeve of Ianto’s coat, “how would you like one of these for Valentine’s Day?” He grabbed a white bear, red heart pressed to its belly, and held it to his own cheek for Ianto to admire.

“While the thought is appreciated, Jack, there’s no need to waste your money.” Ianto turned back to pushing the trolley.

Jack’s smile faltered. He set the bear back on its shelf, and jogged to catch Ianto. “I thought it was a cute idea,” he said, when they were side-by-side.

“It was,” Ianto said lightly, “for a five-year-old.”

Jack admitted, Ianto had a point. “Okay, what _would_ you like for Valentine’s Day?”

“There’s nothing marketed for that day, that I’ve any need for, or interest in.” Ianto selected a tin of Jack’s preferred biscuits.

“There must be something your heart desires,” Jack gently nudged Ianto.

“Token gifts, in observance of a make-believe holiday, are not what we do, Jack.” Ianto turned the trolley down another aisle. “That completes the list. Let’s check out, then swing by and retrieve your dry-cleaning.”

Jack was taken aback by Ianto’s reply. He didn’t seem resentful or even resigned. Jack would have wagered heavily that Ianto desired an expansive demonstration of affection and appreciation. He wasn’t sure if Ianto meant that Jack didn’t care for Ianto, or if he wasn’t capable of demonstrating it.

Jack’s confusion was compounded the following morning, when he accompanied Ianto to the open-air market for produce and coffee beans.

A flower vendor displayed elaborate arrangements, with a sign offering a discounted rate for Valentine’s Day pre-orders.

Jack pulled Ianto, by the sleeve of his coat, over to the stall. “We’ve established you’re not a toddler, so stuffed animals and cheap chocolates are out. How about an ostentatious bouquet of brightly colored native flora, instead?”

“Again, the thought is appreciated,” Ianto said, smiling ruefully. “But as I said yesterday, token gifts in observation of a retail holiday, with no significance other than to encourage people to visit the shops, is wasteful and unnecessary.”

“So, no plush toys, no candy, no flowers,” Jack followed in Ianto’s wake. “Cuff links? Tie-tack? Fob watch?”

“You’re falling for it, Jack,” Ianto said distractedly, carefully selecting apples. “You’re allowing the media to employ guilt and emotional blackmail, in order to pressure you into behaving in a particular manner. But only for a single day of the year.”

Jack wasn’t feeling at all pressured to do something significant for Ianto. Wasn’t Valentine’s Day a day for lovers? Weren’t he and Ianto lovers?

Later that afternoon, Gwen baffled Jack further. He watched as she showed Tosh the un-romantic card, and cheap gag gifts, she’d purchased for Rhys. Jack had expected extravagantly romantic gifts and gestures to be de rigueur for Gwen and Rhys.

He had an idea. “Gwen, a word please?”

“Yes, Jack?” she asked pleasantly, flouncing into a chair.

“Can I ask you something slightly personal?” he was suddenly unsure how to broach this.

“Certainly,” Gwen’s expression was oddly expectant.

“Why is it, you and Rhys don’t take Valentine’s Day all that seriously?”

Her surprise was obvious. “Valentine’s Day is made-up holiday, designed to pressure blokes into spending obscene amounts of money on unreasonably demanding women.”  
Jack sat forward, intrigued to hear her words echo Ianto’s. “Isn’t it a day set aside for lovers to acknowledge each other?”

“Jack,” Gwen chuckled, “if you care for someone, you should be doing big _and_ little things for them every day of the year. And it’s not always about gifts. Sometimes it’s doing something nice, just because you can, without expectations.”  
 __

 _Oh_ , Jack thought. Ianto’s reaction began to make sense. “Like, taking someone to dinner and not expecting sex?”

Gwen’s cheeks colored slightly. “That’s one way. Another would be to start dinner if you’re the first one home, even if it’s not your night to cook.”

“Stopping at the open-air market because you’re nearby, even if it’s not your job to shop?”

“That would be a lovely gesture to show Ianto you appreciate him,” Gwen said, with a knowing smile.

Jack returned her smile, knowing denial was futile. “Thanks, Gwen.”

“You’re welcome, Jack,” she said, leaving his office.

Jack saw his opportunity that night. The rift had spit out a multi-headed serpent. There’d been several deaths before the team managed to kill it.

“Tosh, cover stories for the victims’ disappearances,” he concluded, as they entered the Hub. “I’ll help Ianto with on-site clean up.”

His announcement met with a surprising silence.

“I’m perfectly capable of handling the clean up, Jack,” Ianto sounded affronted.

“I know you are,” he replied. “But, with my help, it’ll be faster and easier.”

When the last body was dealt with, a tired-looking Ianto put a hand to Jack’s chest. “Thank you for your help,” he leaned in and kissed him.

Pleasure settled warmly in Jack’s chest.

Valentine’s Day morning, Jack was surprised when the cog door rolled open at Ianto’s usual arrival time.

“I gave everyone the morning off,” Jack greeted.

“I know,” Ianto replied. “Ready for our Tescos run?”

Jack smiled in pleasure, all disappointment evaporating. Giving Ianto the morning off had meant forgoing something he’d come to look forward to. Jack had realized his sacrifice was the type of gift Ianto had been asking for.

“You didn’t have to come in just to do the marketing,” Jack said, as Ianto helped him with his coat.

“Are you glad I did?” Ianto kissed him chastely.

“Yes.”

Ianto took his hand and led Jack to the lift. “I am, too.”


End file.
